Random Convo Of DOOM
by Mishotari
Summary: lol, me and my friend rping. yeah. not real aim addresses, btw.


**Ok, so me and my friend were talking, and we started to role play. sasukeXpuppet is sasuke's aim screen name and fwpoohbrearbottom is itachi's screan name. don't ask why tho. Cuz you wont get it. Btw, they aren't real sn's. I replaced ours with that. So yeah. READ!**

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:09:10 PM): itachi

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:09:15 PM): itachi

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:09:17 PM): itachi

**sasukeXpupet** (2:09:19 PM): itachi

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:09:21 PM): itachi

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:10:24 PM): GRAH

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:10:41 PM): shoves pickle in sasukes mouth

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:09:46 PM): MERP!

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:09:57 PM): y did you do that to me, itachi?

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:10:04 PM): I FEEL SO HURT

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:10:06 PM): T.T

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:11:11 PM): GOOD

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:11:14 PM): BUWAHAHAHAHAHA

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:10:20 PM): I'LL TELL MOM ON YOU!

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:11:28 PM): moms dead

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:11:30 PM): dumbass

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:10:36 PM): THEN I'LL TELL DADDY

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:11:43 PM): hes dead too

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:11:45 PM): dumbass

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:10:52 PM): i'll tell auntie jo

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:12:08 PM): she doesn't exist

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:11:14 PM): AUNTIE JO!

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:11:16 PM): NO!

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:11:29 PM): I HATE MY LIFE

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:11:35 PM): goes in corner

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:12:37 PM): BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:12:44 PM): ha, loser

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:11:47 PM): I'LL EMO UP THE FAMILY NAME THEN!

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:12:59 PM): why shuld i care

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:11:59 PM): emo-ing

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:12:05 PM): it's your name too

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:13:11 PM): nope

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:12:12 PM): emo-ing

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:13:16 PM): i legally changed it

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:12:18 PM): WHAT?

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:13:28 PM): now its pen15

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:12:33 PM): OMG

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:12:37 PM): ROTFL

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:13:45 PM): so now im ITACHI PEN15

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:12:51 PM): ppppppffffffftttttttttttttttt

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:13:55 PM): or PEN15 ITACHI

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:14:03 PM): and ur pen15 sasuke

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:13:10 PM): NOOOOOOOOOOO!

**fwpoohbearbotom** (2:14:13 PM): BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:13:18 PM): i feel so violated

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:14:29 PM): BUWAHAHAHAHA

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:14:31 PM): HAHAHA

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:13:37 PM): so youe itachi penis now?

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:14:47 PM): nope

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:14:53 PM): i changed it back

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:15:01 PM): but ur still sasuke penis

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:14:02 PM): NO!

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:15:08 PM): PEEEEENNNNNIIIIIISSSSSSSS

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:14:11 PM): I'LL GO CHANGE IT THEN!

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:14:15 PM): brb

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:15:23 PM): ha, ur not old enuf to

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:15:25 PM): dumbass

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:15:30 PM): BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:14:31 PM): um...

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:14:34 PM): who is this?

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:15:44 PM): who is this?

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:14:52 PM): sasuke's LOVER!

**fwpoohbearbotom** (2:16:08 PM): OH, SO UR THE MAN HES ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:15:09 PM): my name's kabuto

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:15:16 PM): XD

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:16:22 PM): such a weird name

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:15:29 PM): I'M PROUD OF IT!

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:16:32 PM): gay ass

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:15:37 PM): and i love it when sasuke says it

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:15:43 PM): in his sexy manly voice

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:16:52 PM): uh huh

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:15:50 PM): melt

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:17:03 PM): gaaaaaayyyy aaaaassssssss

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:16:07 PM): yes

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:16:08 PM): so,

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:16:11 PM): your itachi?

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:17:20 PM): nope

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:17:24 PM): now my names fegina

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:16:29 PM): fagina?

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:16:32 PM): HAHA

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:17:36 PM): whatev

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:16:38 PM): FAFina

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:16:46 PM): FAGina

**sasukeXpupet** (2:16:56 PM): HAH

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:18:06 PM): ur ssoooooo ggggaaaay

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:18:08 PM): gay ass

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:17:11 PM): dances in circle

**sasukeXpupet** (2:17:21 PM): FAGY FAGY FAGINA!

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:17:30 PM): FAGY FAGY FAGINA

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:18:35 PM): WHAT?

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:17:35 PM): fag

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:17:38 PM): XD

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:18:43 PM): do u like my name?

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:18:46 PM): isnt it pretty

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:18:55 PM): i thought it had a nice ring to it

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:17:54 PM): do you know what a FAG is?

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:19:07 PM): hmmmmm

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:18:08 PM): LOL

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:19:11 PM): mehbeh

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:18:10 PM): YOU DONT

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:18:13 PM): HAHA!

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:19:24 PM): and u know that how?

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:18:21 PM): a fag is a gay ass

**sasukeXpupet** (2:18:23 PM): XD

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:18:31 PM): so, fagina

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:19:40 PM): how am i gay when i haf a GIRLfriend

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:18:45 PM): who's name is deidara

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:18:48 PM): XD

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:19:52 PM): nope

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:18:51 PM): yes

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:19:55 PM): her name is anz

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:20:00 PM): and shes DREAMY!

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:19:09 PM): choughewchough

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:20:23 PM): SHES NOT GROSE

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:20:28 PM): shes very beautiful

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:19:29 PM): sasuke is DREEEEEAAAAAAAMY-ER

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:20:41 PM): hell no

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:19:51 PM): i hope she likes your new gay name

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:21:04 PM): oh, no, i changed it to paul

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:20:08 PM): so,

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:20:14 PM): now your a computer? (a/n: I named mah computer paul)

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:21:16 PM): now im paul uchiha

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:21:28 PM): hmm, mehbeh

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:20:36 PM): so then how are you typing?

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:22:03 PM): telepathy

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:21:14 PM): hmmmmmmmmmmm...

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:21:17 PM): g2g

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:21:20 PM): sasuke's back

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:22:26 PM): sure

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:21:32 PM): BIG BROTHER!

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:22:38 PM): gay ass

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:21:39 PM): I CANT GET MY NAME BACK

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:22:47 PM): I know

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:21:46 PM): I HATE YOU!!!!

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:22:51 PM): haha

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:22:52 PM): penis

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:22:01 PM): no

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:22:06 PM): my name is sasuke shiffer (a/n: shiffer is ULQUIORRA's last name)

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:22:13 PM): I'M SO SAD!

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:23:17 PM): O.o

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:23:23 PM): how american

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:22:29 PM): now my makeup is getting all messed up

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:22:31 PM): T.T

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:23:44 PM): bisexual

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:23:01 PM): and the only way sob to change my name sob was to get MARRIED!

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:23:07 PM): soooooooooooooooooob

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:24:14 PM): haha

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:24:18 PM): HAHAHAHA

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:24:19 PM): AHAHAHA

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:23:21 PM): I'M MARRIED TO A GHOST

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:24:30 PM): LIKE ANYONE WULD EVER MARRY U!!!!!

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:23:32 PM): i would

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:24:41 PM): u dont count

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:24:46 PM): dumbass

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:23:51 PM): i'm mr. shiffer, mind you

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:23:59 PM): i'm the one who married your brother

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:25:16 PM): dumbass

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:24:37 PM): MY NAME, NOW AND FOREVER, IS ULQUIORRA

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:24:45 PM): WEEEEEEEEEE!

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:25:47 PM): uh huh

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:24:52 PM): i'm a ghosty

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:25:57 PM): . . .

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:24:57 PM): .

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:26:01 PM): sure

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:26:09 PM): and im a load of shit

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:25:11 PM): I'M TOO SAEXY FOR MY SHIRT!

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:26:21 PM): floating on the top of ur toilet

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:25:19 PM): TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT!

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:25:26 PM): SO SEXY IT HURTS!

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:26:31 PM): seeping onto the floor

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:25:35 PM): OMG!

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:25:40 PM): THE TOILET!

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:26:43 PM): oozing through cracks in ur wall

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:25:47 PM): IT'S OVERFLOWING!

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:25:57 PM): OMG

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:26:14 PM): um,

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:26:30 PM): why is there a crazy dude in sasuke's bathroom?

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:27:51 PM): god damn it kisame

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:28:03 PM): ur suposed to be grounded

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:27:12 PM): NEVA!

**fpoohbearbottom** (2:28:21 PM): sigh

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:27:19 PM): ITACHIIIIIIIIIII!

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:27:28 PM): WHY WAS YOUR COMERADE IN MY ROOM!

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:28:44 PM): SUPERCOOL BADASS SHARINGAN

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:27:50 PM): what?!?!?!?

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:27:52 PM): fghkj.shgldfh

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:28:03 PM): i'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:28:11 PM): ULQUIORRA FOREVER!

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:29:19 PM): uh huh

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:28:25 PM): why is my husband on the floor?

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:29:37 PM): i dunno

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:29:44 PM): inosent face thing

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:28:47 PM): ...

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:28:53 PM): your sexy

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:29:59 PM): WTG

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:29:03 PM): you sexy, sexy man

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:30:12 PM): why, thank u

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:29:13 PM): your a sexy piece of man meat

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:30:19 PM): does sexy pose

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:30:23 PM): i know

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:29:22 PM): drool

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:30:30 PM): giggle

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:29:34 PM): sooooooooooooo...

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:29:37 PM): hooooooooooooooooooooot...

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:29:42 PM): drooooooool

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:30:45 PM): twirling hair

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:30:46 PM): i know

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:30:52 PM): giggle

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:29:55 PM): I CANT STAND IT!

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:29:58 PM): pounce

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:31:08 PM): I MUST HAF U

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:30:12 PM): make out

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:31:19 PM): THUMP THUMP THUMP

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:30:33 PM): PAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL!

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:30:56 PM): god, your so sexy

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:32:08 PM): why, thank u, i know

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:32:16 PM): THUMP

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:31:19 PM): THUMP

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:32:43 PM): HOLY CRAP ITS LATE

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:32:46 PM): I GOTTA GOOO!

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:32:49 PM): bye luff

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:32:53 PM): ill miss u

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:31:54 PM): GODBYE LUFF!

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:31:56 PM): kiss

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:33:08 PM): kisses longer

**fwpoohbearbottom** (2:33:15 PM): good bye

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:32:15 PM): drool

**sasukeXpuppet** (2:32:19 PM): byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

fwpoohbearbottom signed off at 2:32:29 PM.

fwpoohbearbottom is offline and will receive your IMs when signing back in.

I hope you enjoyed my hard work . 


End file.
